The Cold Veils of Discipline
by gtmaster10
Summary: My second attempt at a Sekirei fanfic, summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Veils of Discipline

By gtmaster10

Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin

"I hate long intros, so let's get this underway!"

Summary: Matt Thompson, a young ronin has managed to get accepted into Shinto Teito university, but after a chance encounter with a certain "broken" snowflake in the park his life changes quite a

lot. Especially after he wings the Loyal Veil, Crimson Fist, Teasing Claws, Black Blade, and the Loving Destiny. Oh yeah, this story will be rated M for instances of swearing, possible lemons (maybe, maybe not!) and for violence. Also, the fourth wall will definitely be broken some times.

Normal: Standard speaking tone

**Bold: Techniques in action**

_Italics: Thoughts or flashbacks_

_Chapter I: Enter the snowflake_

"Yeah! I did it!" proclaimed Matt Thompson, a ronin who apparently just got accepted into Shinto Teito university. Indeed he was feeling rather proud, or at least he was really showing it. However, his gaze suddenly shifted to another young man beside him. The other ronin had a disappointed look on his face and he merely said two words; "not again..." and after that left the campus. At this, Matt could not help but think "_Poor guy; this must have been his second time..._" So then he decided to head home to tell his parents about the good news. Moments later, he takes a shortcut through the park and stops for a minute to think. "_Okay, so I got into Shinto Teito. That was sadly the easy part. Now, my path gets longer from here but no matter what I will keep going._"

Nodding at this, he continues on past various people who are enjoying the evening sky when he starts to leave for the bus stop when out of the corner of his eye he catches a sight that was rather out of place. He then turned around and saw a woman sitting cross legged on a park bench but what was off about this was that she was in nothing but a worn lab coat. "_Hmm, I wonder who this is. And why is she sitting here like this?_" He starts to wonder so he goes over to her and asks, "Um, hi there." The mysterious woman does nothing at first but she then casts a quick glance up at him and then looks back down. "_Was that... sadness in her eyes? And come to think of it, why is that coat splattered with blood?_" he asks himself. Then he asks her, "I'm sorry; I don't want to be a bother but is there something wrong?" The woman gives a slow response as she says "I don't... have a home." He is shocked and then exclaims "Wait, what?" but then calms down and replies "How did that come about?" She says, "They had no use for me... they casted me away..." At this, Matt silently blows a breath and thinks "_I can't believe this, whomever did this to her I could NEVER forgive!_" Then he notices a strange mark on her forehead which looks like a bird and below it is a yin-yang symbol with four comma marks (two on each side). "_Huh, now there's something you don't see every day..._"

But then he is broken out of his reverie as he hears a car pull up and stop near the entrance. Out from the car comes two people; one is a young man who is seen wearing clothes that practically screams "I'm rich!" and the other guy is seen with a stoic look on his face while holding a sword at his side. Matt then gets nervous at this, "_Uh oh, why do I get the feeling that these two are here to cause trouble?_" He then recomposes himself and asks, "Uh, is there something I can help you two with?" he then starts peeking back at the woman as if to say, "make a run for it!" but she does nothing. Then the young man lightly laughs and says "I'm not interested in you, just that woman over there." Matt tenses and replies "Wait, hold on. I may not know who this woman is but I don't think she wants to go anywhere." The young man then smirks and says, "And just what makes you think that? Anyway; it doesn't matter, run along lest you want to get involved in something." Matt then only has one thought on his mind and he acts on it; "_Must get her out of here!_" by taking her hand and fleeing the park leaving the two speechless. "Mutsu, why did you let her get away? She could be a powerful toy for me!" "No worries; it makes no difference, I will have her eventually." "Mikogami, are you sure about this?" Mutsu asks but doesn't get an answer as Mikogami leaves in his limo with Mutsu close behind saying to himself "_Honestly, I have no idea why I'm with this kid again..._"

Later, back at his home Matt is struggling to get his lost air back as he looks upon the mysterious woman now sitting on his couch. And as he does, he can't help but think "_Okay, so I have no idea who she is and yet I pulled her away from those two... into my own apartment? It's like I'm in some sort of Anime story..._" When he calms himself down he says, "Haa, sorry about that; I guess I sort of acted rather quickly but I just couldn't let those two do anything bad to you. _Especially since you looked rather distraught._" he silently added in his mind. "It's ok, you do not need to apologize to me. After all, you were only-" just then, a loud grumble is heard. "What was that?" Matt almost asked until he notices a slight blush on her face. He then grins and says, "Ah, I bet you're hungry aren't you? Well, let's see what I can do about that." After this, he leaves into the kitchen and makes her some food. "I'm sorry that it's not much, but I hope it was good." he says after the woman finished her food rather quick. "It's alright, it was good; thank you." "No problem, anyway since I don't where you could go you are more than welcome to stay here for the night. However, I'll have to get you some more clothes; those look a bit ragged on you." She looks down and back up then says, "Thank you, but you don't have to..." "It's no bother, I'm glad to do this for you." "By the way, my name is Matt Thompson; what is yours?" She looks up with a calm look and replies, "Akitsu." "Akitsu huh, that is a nice name for you." She blushes slightly and says nothing.

"_Ok now, let's see; where is it?_" he thinks looking through his closet. "_Ah. Here we go._" Afterwards he walks in the living room and says "I've got a futon so I can sleep here tonight." She looks up in slight surprise and asks, "But don't you have a bed?" He shakes his head and responds "No worries; that's where you will sleep. And before you say it, don't fret; I wind up sleeping on the floor most of the time to help me think better at night." "Anyway, it's getting pretty late so I think we should call it a night." And after saying goodnight to each other, they both drifted off to sleep with Matt's last thought being, "_Akitsu... I'm not sure who you really are but I do know this, I'll be damned if I let anyone mess around with you._"

A/N: And that's that! Sorry if it was a little long, but I wanted to leave a fairly decent impression of the chapters to come. Anyway, little bit of foresight here; yes Minato will make some minor appearances in this story along with the Sekireis of Maison Izumo. Reason why; this story will actually take place after Homura gets winged (in other words, during Pure Engagement) but oddly enough if you haven't figured it out, the members of the Discipline Squad haven't been winged yet and yes, Yume is actually going to be alive in this story. Plus, unlike in the series instead of having Chiho as her ashikabi Uzume will also not be winged yet. Anyway, as usual be sure to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before I get started, I want to clear up a few things. Namely, this is in NO WAY

a self-insert because I'm not quite ready for a proper self-insert in the Sekirei universe.

Also, the reason why the main character's name is indeed American is because he originally

lived in the US before he decided to live in Japan. The reason for this will become clear

after Matt wings Karasuba. Secondly, like a couple of other fanfics on here ("Ambitious Wings

and the Dubious Ronin, and "The hopes of Ascension") the main character will have some

fighting capability which will also tie in with the reason why he is living in Japan and will

be glimpsed in this particular chapter. Lastly, each sekirei that Matt will come across will

have four chapters; the intro (introduces said Sekirei), the battle/winging, and two "filler"

chapters serving as chapters to get to explore the relationships with Matt and his sekirei

with the last chapter for that sekirei to also serve as a preview to the next sekirei he will

come across. I hope that this clears that potential misunderstanding (self-insert problem)

as well as possible questions (at least for now). Now then; here it is: "The Frosty Swordsman"!

Normal: standard speech

**Bold: Techniques in action**

_Italics: Thoughts or flashbacks as well as "inner" moments_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter II: The Frosty Swordsman_

It was a peaceful morning as Matt is seen laying on his futon on his side contemplating life. He then checks his watch to see it read "7:00 am". "Huh, didn't think I'd wake up this early. Oh well,

I'm just probably excited today since it's going to be my first day in Teito University!" he

reassures himself with a rather proud grin. "Well, I guess I should get up and-" he is cut in

mid-thought as when he gets up he feels something soft on his back. "Oh, probably just

turned in my sleep again." he reasons. However, when he grabs the "pillow" behind him

he hears a soft moan. "What the..." he starts when he squeezes which elicits a louder, more

feminine moan. Then it hits him. "_Uh oh... kami, PLEASE tell me that wasn't what I thought_

_that was..."_ He then looks behind him and does a serious double take. Laying there in her

bedclothes was indeed Akitsu and she was apparently awake now. "Good morning,

Thompson-sama." At that moment, only one phrase registers this moment and Matt yells it

while getting a nosebleed, "HOLY CRAP!" and then he passes out. Akitsu gets a innocent

look and asks, "is something wrong?" He then wakes up and covers his nose while saying,

"Akitsu, I-I didn't mean it!" "Mean what?" she asks tilting her head while still maintaining

her usual stoic look. "Well, um... I kinda... accidentally... touched you, _there_." he says

while turning his back and nervously pressing his index fingers together. She then

somehow understands and calmly replies, "It's ok, after all; you are my ashikabi

Thompson-sama." he then regains his composure and asks, "I'm your... what?" but then shakes

it off and says "Never mind, I have to get going!" "Where are you going to?" he gets a grin

again and says "My first day at Teito University! You see, I'm taking a course there in

Bio-engineering." she then replies in a noncomittal voice "I see." Moments later, after getting

his things he heads off for Teito U, unaware that Akitsu is following him or that a certain

sekirei and spoiled ashikabi is watching them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that was a good day." Matt says while stretching as he leaves the classroom with a couple

of new friends he made during homeroom orientation. "Yeah, but honestly I don't think that it

could have been any SLOWWWWER!" one of them said with an obvious sarcastic undertone.

"Oh come on, all you guys did anyway was secretly play each other in numerous matches

of Dissidia." Matt says with a mirthful chuckle. "Oh, and you didn't?" claims Hayate Kisoto,

one of the two he was with. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Matt says in a

mocking innocent tone. "Oh come off it!" Hayate says with a wave of his hand. "I know

FULL well for a fact that you kept facing us with Cloud and literally SPAMMING that Cross-Slash

of yours!" "Yeah, and somehow you kept getting criticals with Omnislash!" cried out Sasuke

Morino, another one of Matt's new group of apparently Final Fantasy and Phoenix Wright lovers. "Oh, is THAT what happened to you?" Matt says again not changing his joking tone. "Aha! So you admit it!" Hayate says in triumph while wagging his finger like Von Karma. "OBJECTION!" Matt

cries out in response to that. "Oh yeah? On what grounds, Mr. Wright?" Sasuke mocked while

poorly imitating the judge. "I plead the fifth!" Matt says raising a hand which made all three

of them laugh. "But seriously, how did you get so good at Dissidia?" Hayate asks in wonder.

"Simple. I saw that you relied a lot on Rough Divide with Squall since it does make a good

charging attack." Matt explained. "And all it took was a simple timed dodge move, combined

with Sneak Attack and First Strike to raise my bravery. Then for your own brave attacks, I just

simply used Riposte to its best; when Squall was staggered." "Hey Matt, who's that?" Sasuke said while pointing to the courtyard of the campus (yeah, the campus is fairly sized). "Ah, that's a girl I met yesterday. Her name is Akitsu and for now, she's my roommate." "Well now, I must say; you obviously have fine taste!" Hayate said, obviously thinking perverted thoughts. At this, Matt had

a very faint blush as he recalled the day's "accident" when he woke up. "Uh, yeah... well I have to go, see you!" Matt said as he took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Akitsu, I'm glad to see you but how did you find me?" Matt wondered as the two of them went home. "I merely followed you and found the way, but I had no idea where you were so I waited for you." "_Wow, for a few hours? Man, she must really like me or something..._" was all Matt could think before a chunk of the earth flew at them causing Akitsu to knock Matt aside. "Well, well. We meet again." Mikogami said with Mutsu at his side as usual. "You again. Didn't I tell you to leave us alone?" Matt says back clearly irritated. "Humph." Mikogami says back in a haughty tone. "You know, you two should really leave them alone!" a voice suddenly cries out. "Well look who it is, Mikogami. If it isn't our little guardian." Mutsu says not surprised in the least. "So Homura, what are you doing here?" Mutsu says slowly inching closer to his blade. Suddenly a wall of fire materializes and a man wearing a dark suit with a mask steps out of the flames. "What do you think? Protecting the wingless sekirei, even if she IS a discarded number." "Holy crap..." Matt slowly starts to say. "What the heck is Kakashi doing here?!" he then yells out. At this; Mikogami, Mutsu, and Homura ALL sweatdrop at this. "_Ugh, why does everyone think that I'm either like Batman or Kakashi?_" Homura asks himself mentally while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anyway..." he turns around. "You two should get going, leave this guy to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sure hope that guy is going to be ok." Matt says with a slight bit of regret as they finally made it home. "I do not think that he is in any danger." Akitsu says, starting to fear that she inadvertently dragged Matt into the Sekirei Plan. "Anyway, what the heck is a Sekirei?" Matt asks in confusion.

"I can't fully answer that just yet, Thompson-sama. Namely I can safely say though that I'm sure that they have elemental powers from what we experienced so far." words Akitsu since she is trying to give a noncomittal answer to prevent him from being dragged into HIS sick game. "Well, I think I'll go for a walk later on; you want to go with me?" Matt asks in a cheerful tone. She hesitates at this until he explains "Sometimes when I take a walk my mind is cleared a lot better and I can in turn think more better." At this, she then nods and says "okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quiet in the park as the two walked through and took in all the sights while oddly enough, Matt was carrying a long black case with an emblem that resembled a wolf on the front. As to why he was carrying that, she asked he merely responded "It might help us against those two." She then silently nods, still a little confused over this but decided to trust her ashikabi. Then, the two wind up at a small creek running through the park and stop to gaze at it. "Akitsu, I know that you said that you would tell me later what a Sekirei is but I have to know, does this have anything

to do with why you were like you were that night I found you?" he asks in a careful tone. She

then looks away in sadness as Matt notices and silently curses himself. "_Way to go, baka. You just made a beautiful girl unhappy. I don't know, I guess... I just want to know her a little better_

_before something happens to her._" Unfortunately at that point, Mikogami shows up yet again

with Mutsu, only this time he is apparently pissed off. "That's as far as you go! Akitsu belongs

to ME!" Akitsu then starts to give a very cold reply (no pun intended, if you understand what her

power is) but Matt then says "You know what? I'm really getting tired of you, Mikogami-teme!" "What? How dare you- Mutsu, teach him a lesson!" Matt then grins as Mutsu draws his blade

and calmly says. "Bad move. You see, this time I came prepared." and as he says that, Matt

opens up that box he was carrying and lifts out a big sword that has a mechanical look about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, like it will make any difference you have that since my Mutsu is powerful!" Mikogami says

back in that haughty tone again. Matt then grins and says, "I don't think you know what you're

dealing with. You see, this sword is made up of 6 different blades which form a really powerful

fusion blade known as the First Tsurugi." "Hmm, I wonder how powerful that blade really is." Mutsu says while taking his stance. Matt smirks back and after putting on a black cloth which

covered his left leg and his left arm along with a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, and

black pants and boots then says "Why don't we find out?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Title: Absent Silhouette. Artist: Yoko Shimomura. Album: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix OST.**)

After a few seconds pass, Matt makes the first move. "Double cut!" He yells slashing at Mutsu

with two strikes but Mutsu manages to dodge one and block the other while unleashing his own

attack, "Gaia shard." Mutsu breaks a piece of the ground and throws several rocks at Matt who swipes them all away with each block, albeit with some difficulty. Then Matt goes into another attack, "Sonic Blade!" which has him charging at Mutsu with several slashes which he effortlessly

dodges except for the final one when Matt delays the attack for a split second. Mutsu then winces

a little bit but maintains his composure. "Not bad, you actually got one in. But that was just merely a warm up." Mutsu says as he slams the earth with his sword and cries "**Breaking Point!**" which causes the earth to crack under him and Akitsu to which she dodges but Matt isn't so lucky

and he nearly falls into the crevice. "_I don't believe this, he's that powerful? Guess I have no choice then..._" Matt then rights himself and says, "You should be proud, I haven't used this attack against many opponents so here goes!" He then covers himself in a powerful aura and cries out his signature attack while oddly enough, growing a black (and demonic looking) wing, "**Omnislash!**" What happens next is incredible. Matt then flies around and slashes Mutsu fourteen times and then brings his sword down for a final six hits which all hit its mark rather well. "Mutsu!" Mikogami cries out in a sudden panic. "My, such a powerful combo. Too bad for you I'm not one to go down easy." Mutsu says getting up as though nothing happened. If he wasn't, Matt was now nervous. "_Oh crap, if THAT didn't work then I'm done for!_" Or at least he was until the air suddenly got colder around the surrounding area and a voice cries out "**Tsuara Fubuki!**" and a series of ice shards launch themselves and damages Mutsu further. "You..." Mutsu says while holding his arm. "Mikogami, I think we should retreat." "But Mutsu!" Mikogami starts whining. "Listen, against these two; even I can't last forever." "Tch, very well." Mikogami reluctantly agrees and so the two flee but not before Mutsu leaves the two with one last line. "What strength, but don't forget there are many ones like you all over Teito!" and then they finally flee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that takes care of that for the time being." Matt pants out before he notices Akitsu still has her ice shards floating around her. "Wow, that was incredible!" he says to which Akitsu blushes and says "Thank you, my ashikabi-sama." Matt then sheepishly says "Um, I'm still not sure what that means but I guess whatever happens now, we're in this together now huh?" Akitsu then smiles and replies, "More than you know..." and then she leans in and kisses him which causes

strangely enough, wings of light that look like they are made of ice appear. "Holy..." was all Matt can say before he is hugged by her as she happily cries. "Thank you, my ashikabi-sama! I'm finally cured!" "Hold on, do you mean..." Yes, Sekirei #07; Akitsu, the ice sekirei is yours now and forever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And there you have it. Akitsu has finally been winged (after a lengthy chapter no less!) but we can be sure that this is only the start of things to come. Also, remember how I said that Matt had some "fighting capability"? Yep, in this fanfic Matt is going to fight in the EXACT style of Cloud Strife from Dissidia Final Fantasy! (with his Alternate outfit, the one from Advent Children) Though the only difference is that he will constantly have the fully assembled First Tsurugi fusion blade instead of just the base sword. And yeah, this chapter was a little long but I thought it should be seeing as how it was the battle/winging chapter. Anyway, please be sure to read and review if you like this story! And no flames; I only accept constructive criticism and before ANY of you say it, I prefer to stay as close to the anime as I get. I do not like basing my stories off mangas like I see a LOT of people do on here. Once again, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, gtmaster here again with another chapter in "The Cold Veils of Discipline" and I just thought that I'd address some more issues just to be clear on some things. Like one, contrary to what you (the reviewers and viewers) might think Matt Thompson is in NO WAY a Mary Sue, Gary Lou, or whatever the deuce it is called. "How so?" you might be wondering. Here's how; yes it is true that in the last chapter Mutsu ran away after a short battle. But the thing you must know is that if Matt REALLY was going to be overpowered, he would have the Crush ability in his sword. See, in Dissidia whenever Cloud goes into his EX mode he gains the ability to pierce defenses with his bravery attacks. But obviously this is not the case in my fanfic (despite the fact that he is constantly wielding the fully assembled First Tsurugi because he wields the base blade but in his EX mode it transforms into the fully complete First Tsurugi) since he is constantly wielding First Tsurugi. I only did that for the simple fact that the base blade? I didn't like it at all, it didn't even look like a REAL sword to me! Secondly, even though Mutsu got hit with the last hit of Sonic Blade it didn't do much. Remember; Sekireis typically have accelerated healing after they have been winged (if I'm wrong about this then please feel free to correct me) so it didn't hurt much from one lone strike. And even after Omnislash, Mutsu was able to still fight because after all he WAS one of the original Discipline Squad. And they were all powerful in their own respective rights. No, his reason for leaving was actually something that inspired me from Naruto. Namely, the way Itachi and Kisame fights during the Search for Tsunade arc. "No Kisame, we're not here to fight a full scale war; we're leaving." Trust me, we all know that Akitsu is incredibly powerful because of the "adjustments" MBI did to her. So fighting her AND Matt, a mere human with powerful fighting skills it would basically be a losing battle. And lastly, Minato DID make an appearance earlier in the first chapter. Seriously, I would have thought that the fact that he failed the entrance exam would have been a dead giveaway. Only reason I didn't have him appear more is because I'm trying to build things up for right now. Anyway, enough of my rambling; there's a fanfic to be told (or written).

As usual...

Standard.

**Techniques/Limit Breaks.**

_Flashbacks/Cell conversations/Thoughts._

_**Game chatter**_.

"Inner Moments"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter III: A real LIVEly bunch, aren't they?_

"Wait, what do you mean you're mine 'now and forever?" Matt was asking clearly VERY confused about what just happened. _"Oh I believe I can explain that!"_ cried out a voice suddenly. "What the, who was that?" Matt was looking around. _"Down here, young boy!"_ the voice gleefully cried. "What the... who are you?" Matt asked looking at his cell phone. _"My young man, if you don't know who I am then you should really get out more! Now think long and hard and I'm sure it'll come to you!"_ "Hmm, white hair... a ridculous cape, and a annoying voice that is worse than Fred's... Hold on, you by any chance wouldn't be Minaka, they guy who is the leader of MBI right?" _"Well well, I thought that you would never guess!"_ Minaka cackled. _"Ah, and I see you have just winged your first Sekirei, though I never would have guess you winged HER of all of them!" _"Professor." Akitsu replied in a dangerously cold tone. _"Well now, I guess I'll make this short since I am a very busy man and I know that you must be getting ready for school tomorrow, Matt Thompson!"_ "Hold up, how the heck do you know me?" _"My dear boy, there isn't __anything I don't know!" _Minaka was bragging. "Is that so?" Matt was asking. "Yeah right, that guy is obviously just a big blowhard, SHANNARO!" Matt's "Inner Matt" yells while clenching his fist in disgust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Anyway, the game you are now part of is known as the Sekirei Plan. The goal is to be the last ashikabi remaining and to do that you will get into many fights with other ashikabis and their sekireis also. The last one to remain will get to ascend to the higher sky above, and will bring us the legend of the new age of the gods!"_ Minaka tells Matt while nearly gushing at the end. _"Hmm, so aside from being the leader of MBI he is also a psycho-nut with a god complex."_ Matt thinks after Minaka finishes. "Is that all?" _"Oh no, one last thing. This plan right now is highly confidential so you must not speak of this to anyone! If you do, MBI will be forced to retaliate with all of our forces at our disposal so keep your mouth shut!"_ "Whatever, like anyone would even believe that aliens from space who apparently look like human females and have super powers exist!" _"Touche, well I must be going now. Good luck, and bring us battles for the gods to hopefully last for untold centuries!"_ Minaka laughs before finally hanging up. "Man, that guy obviously has some issues." Matt says while slowly shaking his head. "Indeed." Akitsu says while nodding back. "But anyway, since I am now your ashikabi do you think you can tell me what happened to you?" Matt asks before adding "And don't be scared, whatever happened to you will not happen again." After that, Akitsu hesitates for a second but then nods and tells her sad tale of what caused her to become an initial "scrapped number".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see." Matt says in deep thought. "So what I'm understanding is that because of the experiments MBI did on you it messed up your powers to an unstable level?" to which she nods. "And after that, they deemed you unsafe so they tried to attack you but you killed them and fled?" Once again, she nods but more sadly this time. "But apparently when you kissed me despite the fact that you were normally unable to be winged, you broke the 'seal' so to speak and became winged?" Again, she nods. He then slowly breathes out a breath he didn't know he was holding inside. "Well, it doesn't matter now because after all... you're with me now and I won't let anything happen to you; even if all I can do is swing a sword." He sheepishly laughs at that last part. "That's not true." she disagrees. "Huh?" "You see, it's like you said. My 'seal' was broken but because even though you haven't known me for that long you were willing to protect me." Matt then can only gaze at Akitsu as she has a thankful look on her face. "Akitsu..." is all Matt can say before Akitsu hugs him again. "And that is why I will always love and protect you, my ashikabi-sama." He then hugs her back and merely replies "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

later that night...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akitsu is quietly sleeping with a peaceful look on her face and Matt is still mulling what happened earlier. "_Akitsu, I'm not quite sure what I've gotten myself into seeing as how I am apparently a big part of that psycho-nut's game of his but what I do know is this, I won't let anyone or anything separate us... ever._" Then his cell phone's alarm went off, but thankfully to Matt he had it on silent vibrate. "Hold up, it's that time already? Oh well, time to go do my thing!" Carefully, so he won't wake up Akitsu he slips out of his room (he was once again laying on his futon and he let her have his bed) and goes downstairs to the basement which he called the "War Cave" for one reason he was about to get into. After switching on the internet connection and his 360, he then starts up a game of Modern Warfare 3 in multiplayer and sure enough, his friends from America was all on waiting for him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kept you waiting huh?" Matt says in his Turtle Beach to one of his friends. "Nah man, we were just getting here ourselves! Heh heh, hope we didn't wake you up in Japan!" replies one of his friends known on LIVE as "sardonics749". "Truth be told, I couldn't sleep." Matt admits in a cheerful tone. "So I thought; what better way to calm myself by hanging out with my friends!" "Well at any rate, you guys all ready for some Drop Zone?" asked another known as "Smokieundead". "I know I am!" cried out "Nickyboy" another one in their group. "Just try to keep up this time ok Matt?" teased "Steel Overlord", the last member of their clan known as "Elite935". "Please, I've gotten better since our last outing. Remember, I'm the one that got us a lot of kills thanks to my Reaper!" bragged Matt. "Eh, I still say you got lucky on that one." says Smokie as if he could be seen with a smirk on his face. "At any rate, shall we start?" Matt says going into a public lobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes later...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Enemy AC-130 above, take cover!**_" cried out the game as the enemy team busted out the infamous gunship. "Come on man, where's our air support?!" Matt was panicking a little as his friends and other players were getting slowly blasted by the 150 and 40 cannons. "It's not my fault, this map sucks for Stingers!" replied Steel as they were playing on Resistance, a map that was bad for taking down air support as there was too many buildings getting in the way. "Ah crap, someone just took down my sam turret!" complained Smokie. "Just keep going, we can come back!" Matt replied while quickscoping a poor random player that was trying to place a claymore. "Ok then, let's try this!" Nicky said unleashing a Pave Low he was lucky to get. "_**Friendly Pave Low inbound.**_" said the game as the helo made its way into the fray and started firing at the enemy near the drop zone. That is until, a random Predator just happened to fly into it from the enemy. "Ah crap, well that just BITES!" Nicky whined. "It's not over yet, keep going!" Matt said before getting knifed from behind. "Well, this match ain't going too well for us isn't it?" sardonics said while taking out some enemies with a Reaper of his own. And unfortunately... "_**We have been defeated, don't let this happen again!**_" shouted the game as the match ended. "Damn, we are definitely going to have to step up our game." says Matt while the five players regathered in a lobby. "No worries, we'll beat the next ones we face!" Steel says proudly. "Man, I could go for a serious nap right now." Smokie starts to yawn. "What's the matter, can't stay up?" sardonics says jokingly. "Actually, I'm a bit tired myself." Nicky says. "Well, I gotta go; got school in the morning." Matt says. "Ok man, same time tomorrow?" sardonics asks. "You know it." Matt says finally shutting the things down. What he didn't know was that no sooner than he left the room that he saw Akitsu standing near the room half-asleep. "Oh, did I wake you?" Matt asks closing the door. "No, it's ok. I had heard you taking to someone so I just assumed you were on the phone." "Ah, nah that was me on my 360 playing some Call of Duty." she looks confused at this and he says "I'll introduce you sometime to my friends."

A/N: And that's the end of that chapter! Anyway, few quick things; I do NOT have anything against Fred, I like him a lot because he is (in my opinion) even funnier than the Annoying Orange! Yes, Matt was still able to use Xbox LIVE even in Japan with his friends in the US. Lastly, none of the Xbox LIVE names here are real. Anyway, I'm pretty sure this chapter was even longer than the last one but I guess it was mainly just stuff about the Sekire Plan, and about Akitsu's tale which I will tell in a later chapter. As always, please read and review!


	4. A sekirei unveiled

A/N: Hello everyone, gtmaster here again with another chapter! Anyway, this chapter like I said before is going to be the last "filler" chapter for now since we are about to get introduced to another Sekirei. And yes if you haven't figured out who the "Veils" are supposed to be then I will tell you; it's going to be Uzume. Anyway, after reading up on some more fanfics I decided that Matt will not be fighting much (if at all) from now on. Reason for this is because I dont want people thinking he is overpowered. Me, not so much because I wanted the ashikabi in this fanfic to be able to fight. Plus, like I said before; I know a couple of other fanfics where the ashikabis fight. In "Ambitious Wings and the dubious Ronin", the main ashikabi is known as Kai Kagazaki. Now thing is, he winds up fighting some of MBI's special forces in one chapter and despite the fact that he is an accomplished swordsman he STILL has trouble fighting the MBI troops. Now that just struck me as wrong because now he can fight a sekirei (Haihane) on even terms who is supposed to be typically more powerful than a human yet he can't even fight humans with little resistance with his training? And then there's "Hopes of ascension". Takeshi is the hero of that fanfic and he's supposed to be really strong thanks to his training with Karasuba yet he gets totally OWNED by Kaede? (granted she is a high level belt but still, against Karasuba's pupil?) Now there is something definitely wrong with that picture. Anyway, only reason I point these things out is because I'm merely saying that yes it's true that Matt has the skills of a Final Fantasy character... but even he has physical limits as to how he can use his power. After all, his abilities are learned, not trained in. Matter of fact, only reason he can even hold up First Tsurugi is because he has a decent amont of strength (Cloud actually swings First Tsurugi with one hand in his victory pose in Dissidia!). Anyway, enough of my rant; there's a story to be continued!

Anyway...

Standard.

**Techniques/Limit Breaks.**

_Flashbacks/Cell conversations/Thoughts/Dream sequence._

_**Game chatter.**_

"Inner Moments"

_Chapter IV: A sekirei unveiled_

Yawning, Matt got up and checked his watch. "7:30 am?" at this, he gets a sour face and thinks "_Geez, if I'm going to wake up before my alarm even goes off then why do I bother setting it?_" Then he turns around and sees Akitsu peacefully sleeping unaware that he's awake. He then smiles and gently brushes aside a strand of her hair and says to himself "Yeah, I still have no idea what has happened to me what with me becoming a part of the Sekirei Plan but for now, I guess it's not so bad." Then he gets up, and does his daily morning routine until he hears a voice say "good morning." He then looks around and sees Akitsu starting to wake up. He smiles at her and says "Well morning there, sleepyhead!" Akitsu laughs a little at this and says, "Where are you off to today?" "Well, today's my first day at the university! That was just orientation I went through yesterday." "Ah, I see. Should I come with you?" He then gets a slight nervous look and replies "Um, I don't think you can." she tilts her head as he explains "You see, even though that guy that called us knew who you were; well rather 'what' you were I don't think everyone in Tokyo is even aware of the Sekirei Plan just yet." "Oh, I see." Matt then replies "No worries, it's not like I'm going to be gone for the whole day. Just until this afternoon, but I will be back ok?"

[scene break]

Matt is yawning a little while listening to the teachers' lecture during his class while watching Hayate and Sasuke play each other in Dissidia (as usual). "_Man, I swear... wish I could play like that in class. Not having a care in the world, but that's not me. Nope, I told myself that I would learn Bio engineering like how dad knew it so that I can follow in his footsteps. But that's the other thing, now that I'm in the Sekirei plan things are bound to be hectic; I just know it._" "Mr. Thompson! Is there something I should know about?" the teacher suddenly asked snapping Matt out of his trance. "Oh uh, no. I just got lost in my thoughts but only for a minute!" the teacher then lightly smirks at this and says "Just be careful, and don't zone out on me again ok?" "Ok sir, it won't happen again." Matt says while respectfully nodding. "And you two!" the teacher then snapped at Hayate and Sasuke. "You wouldn't be doing a certain... SOMETHING in my class again are you?" Hayate gets nervous and says "No, we wouldn't think of it!" The teacher then replies "In that case, care to play me in a match of Dissidia?" Sasuke then quickly says "Sorry, but we actually don't have our PSPs with us now." "Is that so? Becasue I'm actually looking up lobbies right now and I see one that says 'match in progress- please wait' now I wonder why that is?" Hayate nervously gulps. "Um, maybe you're searching an online lobby?" "Nope, I'm searching a local lobby and I only see two users within range. Hmm, now how can THAT be I wonder?" To that, Sasuke and Hayate both laugh nervously as the teacher sadly shakes his head and says "You two, see me after class." "Yes teacher..." they both say in disappointment. Matt silently laughs and says to himself "They should've known better..."

[scene break]

"Oh well, now that the day is over I can finally relax!" Matt says while gathering up his things. Sasuke and Hayate on the other hand, looked like they could be better. "Soo, what happened?" Matt asked in a slight teasing tone. Hayate sighs and replies, "teacher took our PSPs and banned us from the upcoming Dissidia tournament." "He what?" "Yep, apparently he was chosen to be the referee at the tournament and he claims that we were leveling up our characters." Matt looks confused at this and asks "What does that matter?" Sasuke then says "Apparently we forgot the unspoken rule for the Dissidia league; no leveling up a week before the tournament because of some crazy rule that I honestly feel they just made for the newbs that I am CERTAIN that are going to be there just to the fights can be 'fair'." "Dang, that's rough." Hayate then smiles and says, "Enough about us though, where's that little beauty of yours?" Matt then sheepishly rubs his neck and explains. "Well, I told Akitsu that she couldn't come today." "How come?" "Well, I just didn't want her attracting any... attention." Hayate and Sasuke both grin and then Hayate says, "Ahh, I can see why." Matt then blushes and says, "No you don't it's not what you think..." "Oh come off it man, we know that she obviously likes you." "_If only you guys knew what she REALLY was..._" Matt thought trying to hide his blush. "Well anyway, I have to go now!" "Ok then, hey; you're coming to Gamestop tomorrow right?" Matt then grins like the cheshire cat and says "Oh yeah, I'll be there!"

[scene break]

Meanwhile, in another part of the city a cute looking young woman is seen walking home from shopping. She has brown hair, a side ponytail, and she is wearing capri jeans with sandals and a pink and blue shirt with a yellow star on the front with a 10 on the back. "Man, stuck with the shopping again... oh why does Miya always do this to me?" But then suddenly two other women appear and stand in front of her. One is wearing a blue and white battle outfit while the shorter one is wearing a cloak while having a mysterious smile on her face. The taller one then speaks, "So, we finally found you; number 10." The cute girl then frowns and replies, "What do you want?" The shorter one says in a surprisingly melodious voice "Sorry, but you must come with us now. But not to worry, Higa-sama will very much like you as his sekirei!"

A/N: And there is another chapter! Everyone, I hope you liked this one and as usual; please read and review!


	5. Attack from the East

A/N: Hey everyone, gtmaster here with another chapter of "Cold Veils of Discipline"! Anyway, I will try to keep this note short more or less so here goes! In the last chapter, we see another sekirei being introduced. And I won't tell who it is (though I'm sure you fans of sekirei out there can figure out who I 'introduced' last chapter) but know this, this chapter will definitely introduce Matt's next sekirei and with that, here we go!

Standard.

**Techniques/Limit Breaks.**

_Flashbacks/Cell conversations/Thoughts/Dream Sequence._

_**Game chatter.**_

"Inner Moments".

_Chapter V: Attack from the East_

(Matt's POV)

"Well, looks like another good day." Matt says while yawning and stretching after getting up and taking a look outside. "Heh, I always did enjoy a good sunrise!" he says with a pleasant grin on his face. "Good morning, Thompson-sama." Akitsu says while getting out of bed herself. "Oh hey there, did you sleep well?" she nods at this and says "I did. After all, I got to sleep with you, my ashikabi." Matt smiles a little at this and replies "Oh believe me, the pleasure was all mine." "_After all, how many guys can say that they got to sleep with a beautiful super powerful female alien (apparently named after the japanese bird) and live?_"

(Minato's POV)

Weirdly enough, a certain raven-haired ashikabi who lives in the northern end of Tokyo couldn't say the same thing as he was busy facing down a menacing stare from his landlady who was in fact, sekirei #01 known as Miya Asama. Why you ask? Apparently his sekireis had managed to sleep with Minato (yet again!) without him knowing then he wakes up in a shock to find that out only to hear his door open seconds later with Miya appearing with the hannya appearing behind her. And yet all he could wonder is "_How do I get myself in these messes?!_" as Miya calmly whacked all of Minato's sekireis one by one (save for Kusano who was playing outside and Homura who is watching TV) and said "You DO remember my rules about no illicit sexual relations at Maison Izumo... don't you?"

(Matt's POV)

Moments later, Matt is seen getting dressed in a uniform that still looked casual at the same time. "Well Akitsu, since it's the weekend again I've gotta go to work." she tilts her head in a cute manner and says "Work? What is the place that you're working at?" Matt then nearly gushes as he says "Oh just about the best job I've had so far; Gamestop!" she still is lost until he clarifies. "You see, Gamestop is a place where people can sell, trade, and buy video games as well as various parts of gaming equipment." "Oh, I see." "Anyway, my shift doesn't end until later this afternoon so when I get back I wanted to ask you..." he then starts squirming nervously as she says "Yes?" then he regains himself and says "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Akitsu looks slightly puzzled at this. "A... date?" "Well you see, normally if a guy really likes a girl then he asks her out on a date where they do things that they both like and to be together." Akitsu then smiles at this and says "I would like to, my ashikabi-sama." "Really? That's great! In that case, I'll see you later!" he says going outside to work. "_Thompson-sama, you really are my beloved ashikabi. It __makes me happy to have this chance to be closer to you._" she thinks. "KACHING! He scores! This fairy tale is for REAL, SHANNARO!" Matt's inner self yells in glee as Matt takes off in his Acura NSX.

(Uzume's POV)

"So, you two work for Higa huh?" Uzume snorts in disgust. "Well no way, I have no intention of even participating in the plan!" The cloaked one gives a surprisingly melodious laugh and says, "Well now, if you won't come with us..." the staff user then finishes "Then we'll make you!" At this Uzume quickly changes into her battle outfit and says, "bring it on!"

(Matt's POV)

"..." Matt 'says' while wating for some customers. But then he drifts off for a second. "_Huh? Where am I? I thought I was at Gamestop..._" Matt says finding himself in his dreams somehow. But then, "_Wait a minute, who are you?_" he says spotting a cute girl dressed in white... veils? The girl then looks at him and smiles then says "_Ashikabi?_" At this, Matt snaps himself awake and looks around. "What the heck was that?" "What was what man?" says Hayate, bringing in some stock from the back. "Oh nothing." Matt says sheepishly. "_Hold up, that girl had a mark on her clothes that looked awfully familiar... wait, was that another sekirei?_" He thinks. "_Maybe because she's a sekirei with psychic powers or something?_"

(Uzume's POV)

"Damn it, if only it was one on one..." Uzume was panting as she was barely defending against both Toyotama and Oriha's attacks. True, Toyotama was at best a close range attacker but that staff of hers definitely complemented her fighting stye. Plus, Oriha had the ever present advantage of using her blades which let her fight at a distance. "My, you look like you're tired. So do you give up yet?" Toyotama asked after backing off for a bit. Uzume then looks at her in a somewhat pained stare and replies "No way, I will never be a part of the plan. But in the event that I wind up getting winged by someone, it sure as hell won't be by that prick Higa!" At this, Oriha gets a look of disgust before saying "Well aren't you a feisty one? Too bad for you once Higa-sama sets his sights on someone he gets what he wants!" Suddenly, Uzume starts to run away. "Toyotama, she's getting away!" Oriha yells in surprise. "No worries, she won't get far. After all, it's only a matter of time..." And as she says that, the two take off in pursuit.

(Matt's POV)

"Thank you sir, I hope you enjoy your copy of Halo 3!" Matt says after finishing up with the last customer of the day. As the man leaves he also adds out of earshot "Tch, Halo dipshits... I don't even know why I bother." "Hey man come on, don't be like that; Halo is a great game and you would be surprised!" Hayate responds to Matt. "Look Hayate, it's not that I hate Halo... it's just that I personally think that the game seems like something out of Alien vs Predator." At this, Hayate quirks an eyebrow and says "And that's a turnoff to you?" Matt looks at him and replies "It's just that when it comes to first person shooters, I prefer my games to be realistic. In other words, human soldiers fighting human soldiers; not aliens." He then stretches and says "Well anyway, since that was the last one for today or rather my shift I gotta get going." Hayate asks "Why?" Matt smiles and merely says "Got to be ready for my date." Hayate then smiles himself and says "Ah, I see. Akitsu huh?" He then pats Matt on the back and says "In that case man I won't hold you up."

[scene break]

(Matt's POV)

Akitsu is seen training in the backyard with a few blocks of ice she decided to set up to polish her skills until she hears a car pull up in the front yard. "Akitsu! I'm home!" Matt yells cheerfully after going in the house. She gives a faint smile and says "welcome back, Thompson-sama." He grins back and says, "So, I figured that for our date that we could go see a movie; what do you think?" At this, she blinks in surprise but then she simply says "I saw a commercial for a movie called... 'Resident Evil'? I think that's what it was." He thinks and says "Hmm, I think that's the latest one and I did say that I was going to go see it." He then finishes "I just have to take a short shower before we go, that ok with you?" She nods and says "Of course, also..." "Hmm, what is it?" "Would you mind if I showered with you?" At THAT, he blushes heavily and says "It's ok Akitsu, that's not really necessary." She tilts her head again _"In that cute fashion that I can't resist in a girl!"_ He mentally notes and continues "Look, it's not that I mind it's just that I'm just trying to be modest. That's all." She then understands and says "I see. If that's the case then I'll wait for you to finish." He then looks at her again in wonder, taking in her sincere words. _"Akitsu..."_

A/N: Well, there's another one. I decided to go about this chapter from different points of view (as I'm sure you all can see) because I thought that since events transpired at the same time it'd be a different thing to see what happens during those moments purely out of a slight change of pace I did. Anyway, if Akitsu seems like she is OOC then I assure you that it's only going to be a slight thing until I get in some more chapters. Also I admit, the "Inner Matt" moments might seem kind of random but I felt that to clarify things I did say that the fourth wall will be broken sometimes. In truth, as the story goes on there will be various references to other animes, pop cultures, and video games. And for the themes in this story so far I only used "Absent Silhouette" from Final Mix for when Matt and Akitsu fought against Mutsu. There will be others but a majority of the themes may very well be from Budokai Tenkaichis 2 & 3. Anyway, I do apologize if it took me a long time to update this story but I haven't had too much motivation lately (let's just say that my lazy streak has a nasty habit of reappearing when I don't want it to) not to mention that I've been busy leveling up on Black Ops 2 as usual. Well, that's all I have to say for this chapter so please read and review; I look forward to your reviews!


	6. The prowling Lion

A/N: Well, here goes; another chapter for Cold Veils. As for what will happen, just read on and see for yourself and enjoy!

Standard.

**Techniques/Limit Breaks**

_Flashbacks/Cell conversations/Thoughts/Dream Sequence._

_**Game Chatter**_

"Inner Moments"

_Chapter VI: The prowling Lion_

(Minato's POV)

"Hmm, this isn't good..." muses Matsu as she looks on Uzume's battle using her computers. "What's wrong Matsu?" Minato asks coming into her room. "It's Uzume; she's in trouble." Matsu replies in a serious tone. "What? What's happening?" he asks in alarm. "She's being pursued by two sekireis who are both under a man named Izumi Higa." "Higa?" She looks at him and nods. "Weirdly enough, he actually wants to take down MBI because they were the ones who overtook his family's pharmaceutical business." "So he's against the Sekirei Plan"? Minato asks in confusion. "Not sure what his motives are but apparently he is out there trying to forcibly wing sekirei." "What?" "And apparently he somehow got the jump on Uzume." "We have to do something, after all Uzume is our friend. I... I can't just let this happen!" Minato says with resolve in his voice.

(Matt's POV)

"Wow, this movie has some awesome action!" he quietly speaks to Akitsu as the two of them watched the new Resident Evil movie. She nods where he can see her but doesn't say anything. Suddenly though, Matt has a slight wave of uneasiness as he thinks "_Why do I feel like this? I don't think it's the movie... hold up, earlier in my dreams I'm sure I saw another sekirei. And for some off reason I have a bad feeling like she's in trouble but for now since nothing's happened yet I'll just wait until after the movie to check out what might be causing this... feeling._"

(Uzume's POV)

"Got to keep running, got to keep running!" she constantly chants while narrowly avoiding her pursuers' attacks while trying to fend off the attacks at the same time. "Just give up! We promise you'll like being Higa's sekirei!" Toyotama yells at her. "No, I refuse to go to him! After all, if I'm going to have an ashikabi then I will have one that actually gives a care about his sekirei!" At this Oriha laughs lightly. "Sorry, but you can't run from us forever!" "_No, but if I can get back to Maison Izumo then Miya will be able to protect me!_" Uzume ponders while keeping up her frantic pace.

(Minato's POV)

"So then, that's the situation guys. You understand..." Minato trails off. "What the?!" he cries out in surprise when both Tsukiumi and Musubi get a look of fiery determination. "Despicable rogues! They hunt the unwinged and try to take them on in unfair numbers?!" Tsukiumi proclaims loudly "Ohh, they sound so strong; I hope I get to fight them!" Musubi says excitedly. And as such, Minato along with Tsukiumi and Musubi head off to go help Uzume.

(Matt's POV)

"Now that was an awesome movie, it was even better than Afterlife!" Matt was gushing as him and Akitsu left to go outside. She nods and says "Indeed." Just then though, no sooner than they step outside does Uzume go flying past them. "What the heck?!" Matt says at first before realizing "Hold up... that's her! She's the one that appeared in my dream!" Akitsu looks at him as if to ask something and he replies "Akitsu listen, I don't have time to explain but we need to catch up to her." She nods again and says "Wherever you go, I will follow Thompson-sama." Matt then starts to head to his car when he sees the other sekireis chasing Uzume. "Uh oh, that's not good. Those two are chasing after her!" He then hardens his face a bit and says "Not if I have anything to say about it!" "Thompson-sama, I know a way we can catch up if you're willing." "Hm? How is that?" He asks in slight interest. "Just hold on to me, I can run us over there." "Wait, WHAT?!" He says before she grabs him up, with his blade on his back and takes off in pursuit.

(Uzume's POV)

"Damn, I can't run any more..." Uzume was panting as she was forced into a small area where it was hard to run through. "Sorry, but this is the end of the line for you!" Toyotama says with a smirk on her face as Oriha summons more blades. "Now come with us, Higa-sama is waiting!" Oriha almost sing-songs as she and Toyotama slowly close in on Uzume.

**A/N: From this point on, the story will continue as normal so there are no more seperate POV's.**

But just as Toyotama got closer, a wall of ice suddenly forms between the two. "What the, what is this?" she cries in surprise. "Hey you two, leave that girl alone!" Matt yells from behind. At this, Toyotama and Oriha turns around and sees Matt and Akitsu standing behind them with Akitsu having ice shards float around her while Matt readies the complete First Tsurugi along with donning the "Cloudy Wolf" outfit. "What? It's the scrapped number!" Toyotama exclaims until Oriha points out "But where's her crest?" Akitsu calmly replies (in that usual tone of hers) "Sorry, but I'm no longer the 'scrapped number' anymore thanks to my ashikabi. Through his kindness and love towards me he was able to heal me so to speak." At this, Matt nods and says "That's right, you're dealing with her and me as well!" Toyotama smirks again and says "And just what can a mere human do against a sekirei?" He smiles and says "Want to find out?"

(**Title: Fiend Battle. Artist: Nobuo Uematsu. Album: Final Fantasy X OST.**)

After saying his words, Matt starts out running at Toyotama and unleashes his first attack. "Double Cut!" he cries out attacking but both of his attacks are blocked by her staff. "Really?" she asks with a smug grin. "Oh, I'm just getting started!" Matt says jumping a short distance away. Meanwhile, Oriha is having some difficulty attacking Akitsu as whenever she launches her flying blades Akitsu simply blocks it with a wall of ice. "I see, so that's why you were considered dangerous in MBI!" Oriha says with fake surprise. Predictably, Akitsu says nothing while maintaining her usual stare and at this Oriha replies "Too bad for you though, because we still outnumber you. After all, even if your ashikabi has a sword it makes no difference because we're still more powerful than he is." At this, Akitsu starts to glare at Oriha and gives a very cold reply in the form of an attack. "Ice Shards." she says launching a wave of ice spikes at Oriha to which the latter dodges then flings some more blades to which Akitsu promptly blocks.

[scene break]

At the tallest tower known as MBI Tower, a certain white haired man is in his office watching the fight unfold until a loud knocking can be heard. "My, my. That's certainly an interesting way of wanting to see me my little Takami!" he crows. She then enters and says nothing but gives him a very cold glare. "Oh come now, what's the matter?" At this, she clenches her fist and slams it into a nearby wall cracking it a little. "You know DAMN well what is wrong! Why? Why did you have to get HIM involved with the Sekirei Plan? I told you time and time again, I wanted my son to be left out of this insanity so he could live a normal life!" He almost grimaces and says in a fake pout "Oh don't be like that! After all, he could be the one; the one who will hold the fate of the world in his hands!" Takami gets even more angered by that statement, at least until Minaka mentions the next thing. "Besides, it's not him that's fighting right now." "Huh? Then who is?" she asks in curiosity while still holding her fist. "Apparently number 7!" At this, Takami gets surprised and says "But how? Who?" He apparently understood because he says "It was simply fate. After all, fate has a funny way of becoming very unpredictable. Save for the gods that is." "Say, since you are here take a look to see her ashikabi." Takami does so and gets a huge grin on her face, her anger completely vanishing. "Ah I see, it's that one is it?" At that Minaka then gets a slight dark look which he tries to hide but it doesn't go unnoticed by her. "Aww what's the matter Minaka? Still upset that one of your players actually rebelled against you?" "Now Takami, he's still in the Sekirei Plan so at least things are still under control. Though I am puzzled as to why he blatantly refused to become the ashikabi of the discipline squad." Minaka says actually fuming a little. Inwardly, she thinks with a smile "_Hmm, so an ashikabi that even Minaka has a hard time controlling? Then again, considering what happened that day on Kamikura island from what I was told by Takehito it's understandable as to why he decided to turn down the offer. Yeah, things have definitely gotten interesting. Especially since from what I understand, him and another ashikabi in the city have a rather 'unique' style of fighting..._"

[scene break]

"Huf, huf... man, I can't keep going like this." Matt was panting while Toyotama didn't even look winded at all. And even Akitsu despite her control over her defenses with her ice was slowly getting worn down by Oriha's unpredictable flying blades. "Akitsu, are you ok?!" Matt yells to her while narrowly blocking another of Toyotama's attacks. "I'm fine, but what about you?" she asks in pure concern. He gives a pained grin and says "Well, I'm still standing at least." He turns back to his attacker and says "I'm not going to let you hurt her!" At this, Uzume's heart starts to beat rapidly. "_What? What is this? Am I... reacting to him?_" Suddenly, a geyser of water sprays at the fight scene startling Matt. "What the, water?" he asks in confusion. Then Minato appears, being carried by Musubi as Tsukiumi drops in a second later. Minato looks around and sees Uzume and yells, "Uzume! Are you ok?" Matt looks at him and thinks "_I remember this guy, he was at the university checking the entrance exam results!_" "Hey you!" Matt yells. "Huh?" Minato asks in confusion until he sees Matt. "You know this Sekirei?" Tsukiumi then looks on an remarks to Minato, "Minato, you recognize this person?" "Not that I know of, but I do remember her!" he points at Oriha and she says "Hold on, it's you! The one who took number 6 from Higa-sama!" Toyotama looks amused and replies "Oriha, don't tell me that HIS sekireis were the ones that defeated Katsuragi?" Oriha looks at Musubi and says "Listen you! I'll deal with you in a minute!" Tsukiumi gets a stern look and says "Cowardy trollop! Last time, you fled the battle but you won't walk away this time-" "NO!" Matt suddenly yells. "This is our battle, we can handle this. Just make sure that she's ok and protect her!" To that, Minato hesitates for a moment and then agrees. "Ok, just make sure you'll be fine!" Matt grins and says "No worries, I can handle myself." He suddenly turns to Toyotama. "In fact..." he then starts glowing "I'll show you!" He then places a hand on the back of the First Tsurugi and unleashes another attack. "**Limit Break: Cross-Slash!**" "What the?!" Toyotama asks in surprise. Matt then jumps at her and swings the blade downwards, then to the left, and then finishes the attack swinging to the right, all while the kanji for 'light' appears on the final slash. "Amazing..." Musubi breathes out then starts jumping for joy "Wow, that person is really strong!" "Indeed, who is this person?" Tsukiumi wonders while Minato is left speechless. "Darn it! How did he..." Toyotama cries in pain holding her side. Akitsu then turns to Oriha saying "Do you still wish to fight?" Oriha shakes her head and says "No way! I have no interest in fighting any longer. If only Higa-sama were here, I could use my Norito!" Kakizaki then drives up and says "Listen, Higa has just ordered us to retreat!" "Fine, Toyotama; we're out of here!" Oriha yells as she and Toyotama flee the scene.

[scene break]

"Well, that's that." Matt says lowering his blade. Then he hears soft, yet heavy breathing a short distance behind him. "Hey, you ok?" He asks Uzume. She looks up and says "Yeah... but how did you defeat them?" At that, Matt shakes his head and replies "I didn't win, they apparently ran because of that Higa guy they were talking about. Yeah, he told them to flee so they did." "Hold on, are you ok?" He asks noticing her blushing face and breathing. "It's because... I think I'm reacting to you." "Reacting to me?" "Yes." Akitsu then walks over and says "It's true. Whenever you see a sekirei in this state it's because she is reacting to you as her ashikabi." "You know, now I'm sure that was you in my dream." He says in agreement. "Will... you have me as your sekirei?" she asks slowly. "But... I already have another sekirei!" Matt says in alarm. "It's ok, Thompson-sama." "But..." "She is reacting to you and nobody else. Also, from what I understand from the time I was experimented on in MBI that ashikabis will tend to have more sekirei if they have a strong heart." "I see." he says in understanding. "In that case, will you be my sekirei?" he asks Uzume. "Yes, I will!" she says in happiness. "But how..." he starts before she kisses him causing her wings to appear. A moment later she pulls away and says "Sekirei number 10, Uzume is yours now and forever." At this, Musubi gets a happy look on her face while Tsukiumi remembers her emergence. However, unbeknownst to them all a lone sekirei is seen watching the entire scene unfold. "Hmm, so he's gotten a second one it seems. And not to mention that fighting style of his... it piques my interest VERY much." The sekirei in question turns out to be none other than Sekirei #04, Karasuba. "I wonder if he can entertain me someday..." she asks herself with a calm grin that hid her real intentions.

[scene break]

Later that night, Nanaha is seen walking down the streets along with her ashikabi Himura Youichi. "Do you really think we can escape from MBI Himura-san?" He adjusts his glasses and says "Well, I was actually hoping to get some help from the ashikabi of the north." Then, another sekirei appears along with a female ashikabi. "Huh? Who are you?" Himura asks. "Sorry, but you don't need to know. Anyway, you guys seen an ashikabi around here; possibly holding a big sword?" at this Himura hardens his face and replies "That's not nice." He then turns to Nanaha, "Nanaha, let's teach her a lesson." the female ashikabi smirks and says "Wrong move." Then she draws out a sword that closely resembled a gun near the handle of the blade. "Hold on, I know who you are now!" "Yeah, I've heard the rumors. An ashikabi that fights sekireis with a weird weapon called a 'Gunblade' along with her sekirei being the only healer sekirei in the city!" At this, Himura shakes his head and then says "Forget this, we're out of here!" as he and Nanaha walks away. "Oh well, another dead end." "But they didn't tell us anything, isn't that bad?" asks her sekirei walking up beside her. The sekirei in question is sekirei #17, Mika "The Regeneration Healer". "Nah Mika, don't worry; we'll find him one way or another!" the ashikabi speaks in a confident tone. "_After all, it's been a long while since I've seen my big brother..._"

A/N: And that's another one in the books! Anyway, it's long; but hopefully not too long to the point where it becomes lengthy. Anyway, the Cloudy Wolf is the name of the outfit from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children for Cloud (look it up on the wikipedia under Dissidia) and yes, Toyotama actually took some good damage from Cross-Slash. As to the last scene break, it's a bit of foreshadowing to a future point in the storyline as to who this new ashikabi will be. And yes, Nanaha is still very much alive. Mainly because we're not quite halfway through the Pure Engagement storyline yet. Also, since Uzume will be a total "good guy" the events of episode 9 and 10 will be slightly altered in this fanfic. Anyways, before you all say anything about taking stuff from Final Fantasy, let me assure you I'm not the only author who does this. After all, take a good look at Tenrousha's "A Different Ashikabi". His ashikabi uses techniques from Street Fighter to fight! Not to mention that he has a Bleach reference in there (I won't tell which chapter, look it up) so Matt is in no way overpowered because after all, he is fighting against a race of beings who are typically more powerful than humans. Lastly, "Fiend Battle" is just the main battle theme from Final Fantasy X. Apparently it's just named "Battle Theme" and I felt that it was kinda unimaginative for a name. Plus, you DO kinda fight fiends in X and X-2. Anyway, please read and review; and share the love!


End file.
